Solaris United ARG/Main
}} Solaris United ARG is an Alternate Reality Game (ARG) that took place from October 22, 2018 to November 8, 2018. It was used as a buildup to the release of and to introduce the story behind Fortuna and the Solaris people, along with prominent characters such as The Business who directed the whole game. The end of the game coincided with the release of on PC. For a timeline of the events, click the #solarisunited tab. Rewards and character backgrounds are in the #cache and #intel tabs respectively. These tabs represent the text channels that The Business used during the ARG. Features The Business used Discord as a primary means of communication, giving out pieces of lore and instructions needed to progress the ARG in a channel named "Solaris United". The official Warframe Twitter and Youtube accounts also participated in the ARG, giving out hints also. Over the course of 17 days, Tenno participated in solving puzzles to unlock lore and in-game rewards through redeemable codes. Players can give answers or interact with The Business by tagging the official Warframe Twitter account with the hashtag #LiftTogether. Tweets with the correct answers will be linked to the #open-comms text channel in Discord for everyone to see. Initially, only a small number of people could gain access to the server through time-limited Discord invite links, but as the ARG progressed, a permanent link was generated for everyone who wanted to join: https://discord.gg/lifttogether. Discovery On October 23, 2018 16:25 UTC the official Warframe Twitter account sent out cryptic questions to Warframe partners. Upon responding to these questions, the account responds: "Code accepted. Agent confirmed. Check your messages." These private messages contained a Discord invite link to the Solaris United server, effectively starting the ARG: /// INCOMING TRANSMISSION /// Outworlder, I need your help. I'm afraid we all do here in Fortuna. I can't say more on this channel. There may be others listening in. (discord link) -- This link gives you access to my private network. Share this link with your most trusted allies. Help me recruit for Solaris United. I've set this time-limited code to self- destruct after a number of uses, so work fast. We'll need all the help we can get. /// END TRANSMISSION /// In-Game Tie Ins At one point in the ARG, players were instructed to go to V Prime, Venus and exterminate as many Corpus as they can to continue on to the next part of the ARG. A player named "FRIENDOFSOLARIS", wielding a Warframe, would appear on Cetus to rally support for Solaris United. In addition, if you perform a 'secret handshake' (wearing a Solaris United sigil while performing the deep bow emote two times), they will give out hints to the ARG in chat before jumping to a different instance of Cetus. Rewards These cannot be claimed as the codes for these expired. *Solaris United Sigil *2 Orokin Reactor (built) *2 Orokin Catalyst (built) *10 Fieldron *Two Warframe Articula *6 Forma (built) *Pop! K-Drive scrawl *100 Ducats *5 s *3 s #intel Character Sheet Translations HR-67 Title: Projekt Solaris Name: HR-67 Alias: - Race: Solaris Lokation: Fortuna, Orb Vallis, Venus Top Right: Profit Traking Job: Laborer Debt: High Punishment: Organ Reposession Records - History of Violence - Black Market Connections - Suspected Dissident Notes - Status: Partial Repo HSE-85 Title: Projekt Solaris Name: HSE-85 Alias: - Race: Solaris Lokation: Fortuna, Orb Vallis, Venus Top Right: Profit Traking Job: Welder Debt: Medium Punishment: Total Bodily Repossession Records - Trespass - Possession Of Stolen Goods - Repo Rights Advokate Notes - No Family Status: Permanent Brain Shelving Little Duck Title: Projekt Solaris Name: — Alias: Little Duk Race: Solaris Lokation: Fortuna, Orb Vallis, Venus Top Right: Profit Traking Graph: Data Lost Job: Freelanse Rail Agent Debt: Moderate Punishment: — Records: - Tresspass - Wanted - Intimidation - Wanted - Possession Of Orokin Artifacts - Wanted - Murder - Wanted - Unpaid Doking Fines - Wanted No Kase Foto Notes: - Suspected Kwuils Assosiate Known Assosiate: - The Business - Mersenary See File MS-68A - In Posession Of Heavily Modified Rail Traktor Status: Wanted At Large Thursby Title: Projekt Solaris Name: U-2278 Alias: Thursby Race: Solaris Lokation: Fortuna, Orb Vallis, Venus Top Right: Profit Traking Job: Vagrant Debt: High - Inherited Punishment: Ful Repo - Imminent Records: - Prokuring Posession And Sale Of Stolen Goods - Blasphemy - Poverty Notes: - Inherited Debt - Parents Deseased - Ref Dek 12 Krakdown Known Associates: Boon - Kriminal 'Ventkid' Status: Unemployed Rude Zuud Title: Projekt Solaris Name: GS-44 Alias: Rude Zuud Race: Solaris Lokation: Fortuna, Orb Vallis, Venus Top Right: Profit Traking Job: Teknishin Debt: Moderate Punishment: — Records: - Disorderly Kondukt - Vandalism - Disloyalty - Physkal Assault Notes: - Unstable Personality - Dekrepit - Audio Reseptor, Komms - Masfuntoning Modifikations - No Family - Siks Female Siblings Esiminated In Dek 12 Krakdown - Possible Solaris United Assosiate Status: Eligble For Retirement Eudico Title: Projekt Solaris Name: FB-9 Alias: Eudico Race: Solaris Lokation: Fortuna, Orb Vallis, Venus Top Right: Profit Traking Job: Floor Boss Debt: Low Punishment: — Records: - Kommendations For Effisiensy And Personnel Management Notes: - No Family Status: Employed, Loyal Trivia *This was the first ARG that Digital Extremes conducted. External Links *https://orokinarchives.tumblr.com/post/183727336249/arg-fortuna — documentation of whole ARG by Orokin Archives *https://wiki.gamedetectives.net/index.php?title=Solaris_United — Game Detectives wiki page on the ARG *https://forums.warframe.com/topic/1021495-solaris-united-arg/ — Warframe Forum post on the topic *https://discord.gg/lifttogether — Discord invite link to Solaris United server (never expires)